Fires cause significant losses of people's lives and property. Existing fire extinguishing methods mainly include the follows. First, directly extinguish fire by making use of compressed gas, for example, gas fire extinguishers. Gases commonly used include carbon dioxide, IG541, etc. This fire extinguishing method has shortcomings such as inferior fire extinguishing efficiency, cumbersome device, and high cost for maintenance. Second, spray out fire extinguishing substance by compressed gas to extinguish fire, for example, pressurized dry powder fire extinguisher that sprays out the dry powder by using compressed gas to extinguish fire, a foam extinguisher that sprays out foam by using compressed gas to extinguish fire, heptafluoropropane extinguisher that sprays out heptafluoropropane by using compressed gas to extinguish fire. This fire extinguishing method also needs compressed gas, so there is a high requirement to the pressure resistance of the device, and the cost for maintenance is high as well. Third, extinguish fire by using pressurized water, for example, water spraying fire extinguisher that directly extinguish fire by using water flow or water spray. The drawback of this fire extinguishing method is that it has a poor extinguishing efficiency and cannot be used for extinguishing fire of electrical equipment. Fourth, extinguish fire by combusting a pulse agent to spray out fire extinguishing substance, for example, a pulse dry powder fire extinguisher that sprays out dry powder by using a large amount of gas generated instantly when the pyrotechnic agent combusts. This fire extinguishing method leads to a loud noise when spraying and is potentially hazardous to some extent. Fifth, extinguish fire by using the pyrotechnic agent to generate a fire extinguishing substance, for example, an aerosol fire extinguisher that extinguishes fire by using a large quantity of gas, water vapor and particles generated by the combustion of a pyrotechnic material. The drawback of this fire extinguishing method is that a large amount of heat is generated by the combustion of the pyrotechnic agent, and it may cause secondary combustion of the combustible if the fire extinguishing device is not provided with a cooling system, while a fire extinguishing device provided with a cooling system is cumbersome.